


Rosie Watson and the Blog

by HNM22705



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, John's blog, M/M, Parentlock, raising rosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HNM22705/pseuds/HNM22705
Summary: Sherlock and John finally let Rosie read John's blog. Ficlet of fluff, made from a random tumblr post. I regret nothing!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkPenguin763](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPenguin763/gifts).



When Rosie was 10, they decided she’d be allowed to finally read of their past adventures. Sherlock had wanted to wait longer, worried as ever about screwing her up at an early age like him (which he frequently said, John cutting him off most times by kissing him fiercely and telling him that Rosie would be lucky to turn out half as wise, and sweet, and brilliant as him), but John finally managed to coax the overprotective detective to let their daughter learn things for herself at last.

  
Of course, being the drama queen, as always, Sherlock had to make a big production of things. Disengaging the parental controls (John hadn’t a clue how to do it himself, as Sherlock had taken it upon himself to make ones impossible to crack), finding the old blog page John had stopped updating shortly after Rosie was born (not for lack of cases, of course, but rather to try and keep Rosie out of the spotlight as long as.possible) and, with a bow, telling their young daughter she was finally free to learn about their past.

  
“Now Rosie, keep in mind that your father and I had only just met at the beginning - we were but strangers, and it took time for the bond we have now to grow.”

  
“I know, Papa, you’ve told your love story to me a million times. I’m old enough to understand things like this - obviously!” she said, seating herself in front of the computer as if she were a queen ascending the throne. “I love you - now let me read in peace!”

  
Sherlock grinned and kissed the top of her head. He made his way downstairs to the living room and joined John. They began to go over case files while Rosie was otherwise engaged - Sherlock tried not to be too worried about what deductions their daughter may make with her reading. Would she ask why he had left John for those two years? Would she ask about her mother and how things had come to pass as they did?

  
After about an hour, soft footfalls on the stairs alerted the two men that their daughter was finished with her reading. Sherlock waited anxiously (John was much less concerned), knowing that their daughter may have some tough questions to ask. Her face was one of impish amusement (she had rarely looked so much like her mother!) and she stopped before them with a pause, before she broke into a full blown grin.

  
“I have just one question for you,” she said slowly, and the two men braced themselves for and of the inevitable bombshells they were expecting.

  
“How in the world did it take you two so long to figure out your feelings? Why, it’s blatantly obvious with each word that Daddy had been in love with you from day one - Papa, how could you have not noticed!!”

 


End file.
